The Diary of a Mad Hispanic woman
by RandyzXnenaX48
Summary: The wonderful work of Tyler Perry with my own twist. Read and review so i know you like it. charcters:oc, randy orton, shawn michaels, Rey mysterio more.
1. is that her?

"...and I wouldn't have done it without my beautiful wife, Stephany." He blew me a kiss. A blow one back at him.

Sometimes I don't know what happened. For eighteen years, Shawn Michaels and I have been married. Sometimes I feel that he loves me and at other times I feel like he forgets about me.

Right now I am so proud of him. He just has been awarded the most respected wrestler of the WWE award. He gets off the stage comes to me and kisses me.

We pull up to the driveway.

"Honey, I am so proud of you. Tonight I will fix you a nice candle lit bubble bath, so that way you can relax." I offered him.

"I forgot something at Vince's office. I'm gonna go pick it up." Shawn said.

These are one of those times where I feel like he doesn't love me.

"Look, tonight I want it just to be me and you. I'll do anything just to have you here with me" I told him.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything." I said smiling at him.

"Then get OUT of the car." He said calm but harsh.

I did what I was told.

The next morning I woke up and I looked next to me. He wasn't there. He wasn't home at all. Some way to spend our anniversery.

Later, around lunch time I went to vince's office to see if he was there.

"Hey Adam."

"Hello, Stephany."

"Is Shawn here with Vince?" I asked Adam, of course also known as Edge.

"Yes, he is, why?" he asked.

"I brought him lunch since today is our anniversery." I told him smiling.

"Oh, um...you want me to bring it to him?" he asked.

"No, it's okay I'll bring it to him."

"No, stephany I insist"

"No. I'll go right now and give it to him." I said.

I turned to my left to go see him when I bumped into him. Next to him their was a young woman with a little boy in her arms.

"Umm..Shawn I'm going to leave now." The woman said.

"Shawn is that her. Are you cheating on me with her." I said worried.

"Stephany. I'll see you at home." Shawn said.

He never answered me.


	2. how could you do this to me?

I drove back home my mind running like crazy. I pulled up to the mansion. There was a U-Haul truck in front a man packing up my stuff.

"Excuse me! What are you doing with all my things!?" I exclaimed.

"Look, lady, I'm just filling in for my cousin, and i'm just taking orders." The man packing the boxes said.

Frustrated, I went upstairs. I went calling for our maid.

"Kathy! Kathy! What is going on..."

"Ms. Michaels, you are lucky to have such a wonderful husband to by you a whole new couture wardrobe!" the maid said.

I stood there speechless. He didnt forget our anniversery!

Later that night...

I put on one of the new dresses he bought me. I felt beautiful. I bought him a new gold watch. I was sitting on the couch in front of the door, waiting for him to come in.

The door opened.

I just started rambling on.

"Honey, I seriously thought that you forgot our anniversery, but then I saw the whole new wardrobe, and I got you this!"

"Stephany, listen--" Shawn tried to finish his sentence.

",and I'm so happy to have a husband like you!"

"Look, Stephany--"

"And do you so how I'm inturrupting you...that shows you I dont want to ruin tonight. I want us to have a romantic night." I told him.

Right as I told him that the door open. It was the woman from the office. She was wearing a really really short dress with high heels. All orange.

"Look, Stephany. I tried telling you. I can't have you here." He said.

"Is she wearing my dress?" the woman said.

I just looked at him.

"Don't look at me like you didn't know that this was eventually going to happen."

"...just like that...you're leaving me just like that?" I said beginning to breathe heavily.

"Stephany, I haven't been happy man! I need you out of this house."

"You can't kick me out of my own house!" I yelled.

"Yes I can. I need a place for her and my two boys." he said.

A punch to the gut. Taking all the life in me. I held my stomach.

"Two boys. Behind my BACK!!" I yelled. I began to cry.

"Look. Get out now! There's a truck outside with all your stuff! Go wherever the hell you want to go just get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

"NO! I WON'T!" I Screamed.

"What?!" He said coming over to me.

He grabbed me by the arms, hard.

"If YOU DONT WANNA GO BY YOURSELF I'LL JUST HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT MYSELF!!" he Yelled.

"NO!" I screamed sobbing, kicking crawling out of his grasp.

He picked me up.

"NO PLEASE NO! PLEASE IT'S MY HOUSE TO PLEASE! NO! SHAWN! DON'T DO THIS!!" I sobbed kicked and screamed.

He threw me out closed the door and locked it. I cried hysterically at the door step.

After what it seemed like hours, I walked over to the edge of the stooped and fixed my heels. The straps broke. After I fixed it, I looked up. The moving man was looking at me. Little did I know, he saw the whole scene.


End file.
